bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Koku Hanabata
|romaji= '' Hanabata Kōkū'' |alias= |epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Unnamed Support Quirk |status= Alive |family= |occupation=Villain Politician |affiliation= Meta Liberation Army Hearts and Mind Party |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 218 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery=yes }} |Hanabata Kōkū}} is the leader of the Hearts and Mind Party who is secretly a leading member of the modern Meta Liberation Army. He is one of the main antagonists of the Meta Liberation Army Arc. Appearance Koku is a man with reasonably long, dark hair that he wears swept back, a single strand left hanging down over his face, thin eyebrows, and a small mustache. He has an angular nose and small, feminine eyes with pale irises. He wears a plain business suit, consisting of a white dress shirt, a black tie and a black blazer. Personality Not much is known about his personality at this time. Synopsis Meta Liberation Army Arc Koku is present at the meeting of the Meta Liberation Army with his fellow executives. He informs Re-Destro that he has found someone who appears to be affiliated with the League of Villains and suggests making contact with them soon, which Re-Destro orders him to do at once. The affiliate is revealed to be Giran, who is dragged into the room and interrogated by Re-Destro. After Re-Destro has gathered the information he needs, the executives are dispatched to prepare for the League of Villains' arrival. Koku and Curious are waiting at Deika City when Slidin' Go escorts the League of Villains there. Koku greets the League, explaining that 90% of Deika City's population, including the heroes, is made up of Liberation soldiers. He thanks them for coming so far to visit, declaring today to be a day of celebration and the League to be guests of honor. With that, Koku initiates the Revival Celebration and the soldiers begin their attack on the League. Koku tells them that if they're looking for Giran, he can be found in the tower behind them with the Supreme Leader, to which Twice angrily accuses him of reneging upon their agreement. After Curious is defeated, Koku moves onto the battlefield in his campaign car and announces the details of her death to the Army. When asked what the Supreme Commander's response was, Koku relays Re-Destro's plea that Curious' sacrifice not be in vain, prompting a large group of soldiers to rush at Shigaraki. Abilities Political Authority: Being a politician, Koku has some level of influence within the Japanese government and society in general. Since he's the leader of his own political party, he has full authority over it as well. Leadership Skill: Koku is one of the Top Commanders of the new Meta Liberation Army, a military force that consists of over 100,000 members. Charisma: Koku has been noted to possess an incredible level of charisma. He was able to raise the spirits of the Meta Liberation Army members and convince them to continue fighting, even after negative events, such as the death of Curious and the appearance of thousands of Twice clones. Meta Ability Unnamed Support Quirk: Koku's voice is lined with an electromagnetic pulse. If someone who considers Koku a worthy leader hears his voice, then their physical and mental state will be significantly enhanced. The louder Koku's voice, the more effective his Quirk becomes. Using this power to strengthen someone takes a toll on the recipient's body. Trivia *Koku’s first name contains the kanji for and , and his surname contains and . References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Meta Liberation Army Arc Antagonists